


Other Costumes as Assigned

by chasingkerouac



Series: Other Duties as Assigned [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No regards for timelines, Spider bros, Team Bonding, because one mask is as good as another, high school shenanigans, pretending to be other superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: It was easy being Peter Parker at school, and Spider-Man out on the job.  Being both Peter AND Spider-Man in the same room... that was a little more difficult.  Luckily, a certain SPIDER BRO owes him a favor.  Well, 'owes' is a strong word. Maybe he can guilt out a favor?





	Other Costumes as Assigned

**Author's Note:**

> Another round of lighthearted fluff and amusement. You can also find on tumblr [HERE](http://ckerouac.tumblr.com/post/175031552975/fic-other-costumes-as-assigned).

If Peter was being honest with himself, he kind of assumed that once he started Avenger-ing more often, he would spend less time stuck in an English class talking about personal essays that he didn’t want to write.  He wasn’t sure why he thought he’d be able to get out of this stuff. The school would never let him drop his language arts requirements due to superhero work. And he wasn’t going to just drop out of school entirely.  May would kill him if he dropped out of school to be Spider-Man full time. And then she’d kill Mr. Stark, because obviously he would’ve had something to do with this plan. And the worst part was, based on the couple of times he’d met Pepper Potts, he was 99% sure that Ms. Potts would _help_ May kill Mr. Stark if she ever got the idea that he’d had anything to do with Peter dropping out of high school.  

May had already threatened to revoke her signature on the work permit that allowed him to take the Stark internship in the first place if his grades suffered because of his… outside job requirements?  And Mr. Stark was fitting him for MIT sweatshirts. So dropping his English class was out of the question.

The reading wasn’t the issue -- it was the personal essays.  Ms. Diaz insisted each time she wanted them to dig deep and tell stories that bared souls.  Whatever that meant. But none of his stories were the kind he wanted to share with anyone in his class.  Hey, here’s an essay about my dead parents. And here’s a follow up about watching my uncle get shot and being able to do nothing about it.  Oh, and did I mention that I was Spider-Man? Want to hear about the time I stole Captain America’s shield and totally beat him in hand to hand combat?  (That one may be more creative writing, but if no one else was going to know what really happened, he would tell it in a way that he totally won). You guys remember Liz and how her dad got arrested ‘cause he was a super villain?  Yeah, that was me.

“Mr. Parker?  Are you paying attention?”

Peter jerked his head up after Ned gave him a tap on the arm and focused on Ms. Diaz.  “Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Please repeat the assignment back for the class.”

“Three pages on a non-family member who made a positive difference in your life.”

Flash Thompson leaned back and smirked.  “She means someone you _actually_ know.  Not someone you claim you work for but never actually interact with.”

“What?  The internship is real,” Peter insisted.

“Yeah, it’s totally real,” Ned chimed in.  “He knows Mr. Stark personally.”

“Yeah, and I go golfing with the Falcon on the weekends,” Flash replied.  

“He’s met Falcon too,” Ned fired back.  “And he’s, like, best friends with Spider-Man.”

“I don’t know if I’m _best friends_ with Spider-Man…” Peter tried.

“It’s borderline obsessive to keep claiming you know someone like Spider-Man, Penis,” Flash said.  “You’ve already tried that once, and it was sad and pathetic at Liz’s party, and it’s sad and pathetic now.”

“Mr. Thompson, that’s enough,” Ms. Diaz interrupted.  “Mr. Parker, you’re welcome to write about Spider-Man if for some reason you actually know Spider-Man.”

“He could get Spider-Man to come in to class!” Ned said before Peter could reply.  

That got the entire class’ attention.

Peter, for his part, felt all of his excuses get caught in his throat.  “I… I mean, he’s really busy. With Avenger work. And I do most of my internship stuff with Mr. Stark and Stark Industries and, like, engineering work and stuff.  I’m not sure if he’ll be busy doing Avenger stuff on that day. You know, like, saving people.”

“Class, let’s get back on topic,” Ms. Diaz tried, but the bell interrupted her.  “Fine, I’ll see you all tomorrow. The essay is due Friday. Mr. Parker, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Peter sighed as he collected his bag and Ned gave him a sympathetic look.  Each time Flash got on him in class, somehow Peter was the one that ended up in trouble.  This one wasn’t even his fault -- he was trying to change the subject. But Flash made it his mission in life to make Peter as miserable as possible in front of everyone else in class.  “Ms. Diaz, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay,” she said.  “I know how sometimes these student rivalries can get out of hand.  And you’ve probably told people that you knew the Avengers and now it’s come back to bite you.  I would hope that by this age you kids would learn that lying never helps a situation.”

“Wait… but I _do_ know the Avengers,” Peter said, taken aback and speaking before he really thought things through.  “I mean, not like _friends_ friends, but I’ve met them through Mr. Stark.”

“And how would Mr. Stark spend so much time with them?”

Peter paused.  “Because he’s Iron Man?” he said. Peter was the only one whose identity was a total secret.  Mr. Stark answered most work calls with ‘This is Tony Stark, I’m Iron Man’ and had a t-shirt he wore under a suit that said ‘I AM IRON MAN’ in capital letters that Ms. Potts rolled her eyes at.

Ms. Diaz smiled.  “I know you want to feel important in your internship, but I also know that a lot of these internships are just ways for big companies to get administrative help without actually having to pay someone a living wage, and therefore technically run afoul of Department of Labor standards.  So it’s totally normal to want to make your internship sound more exciting than it really is.”

“But it is exciting!” Peter insisted.  “I can… what if I can get Spider-Man to come in?”  He hiked his bag up on his shoulder. “If I can get Spider-Man to come in, can I get out of writing this essay?”

Ms. Diaz considered.  “If you can get Spider-Man to come in, you don’t have to write the essay.  Hell, if you can get Captain America to come in, you don’t have to write another essay all year,” she chuckled.  

Peter nodded.  “Alright. Okay.  So… Friday. I have until Friday.  Thanks Ms. Diaz. I gotta run. Is there anything else?”

“No, that’s it,” she said.  “Just remember not to let Flash get to you.  And it’s okay to have a boring internship.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, I’m sorry about English class today,” Ned said, as Peter organized the books in his locker.  “I don’t know why I said you could get Spider-Man to come. I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, it’s fine,” Peter said.  “I… I might’ve said the same thing to Ms. Diaz after class.”  He leaned against the locker and glanced around. No one was paying any attention to them.  “She thinks my internship is just getting coffee for Mr. Stark and I got rattled and said I could totally get Spider-Man, and she said if I did I wouldn’t have to write the essay.”

“That’s great!” Ned beamed.  “You hate those things anyway.”

“No, not great.”  Peter rubbed his hand over his eyes.  “I can’t get Spider-Man because… you know… I am Spider-Man,” he added, his voice dropped to a whisper.  “What am I gonna do? Run out to the bathroom, change, and come back? I can’t do that. It doesn’t work as well as it does it the movies.”  

“No,” Ned said.  “You have to be in class, and so does Spider-Man.  So, what if there was another you? What if you got someone else to wear the uniform and pretend to be him?”

Peter closed his locker and leaned against it.  “Have you _seen_ the rest of the Avengers?  They’re all huge. You really think someone would believe Captain America in a Spider suit?  He’s seven feet tall and built like… Captain America. And that’s even if Mr. Stark has built a suit that could fit anyone else.”  Peter paused and considered. “Which, he might’ve. He doesn’t always tell me when he’s making adjustments to the suit. Should I start making my own suits again to have control?”

Before Ned could answer, Peter had a flash of an idea.  There might be someone who could fit in the suit. And who knew he was Spider-Man.  And could move like Spider-Man. And who he might be able to convince to do it. Maybe.  If he pulled the right guilt card. Could he sound sad enough to be convincing?

“What are you doing?” Ned asked.

“Calling in a favor.  Well, begging for a favor.  Tricking someone into a favor, at most.”

He scrolled through his phone to find the name and text thread he was looking for.

_Hi it’s Peter. Peter Parker. I need a favor and I’m pretty sure you owe me one cause the last time you needed me it was in a dept store and I helped you out and I know that you’d hate to see a kid get humiliated right??  It’s urgent._

 

* * *

 

Peter was surprised when he got a reply right away.  He shouldn’t be surprised, though. That’s what SPIDER BROS were for, right?  To be there for you when you need them? Sure, she wasn’t aware that she was considered his SPIDER BRO.  Or maybe she did know. Peter was never sure exactly what Natasha knew or didn’t know, and she probably kept it that way on purpose.  Didn’t she used to be a spy? So she’d be able to keep people in the dark. But if she was a spy, why was she called the Black Widow? He should ask someone that.  Mr. Stark would know. Or maybe Captain America. They were close. But was that something he could just ask Captain America about? He should get his phone number and text him.  

Aunt May would have his phone number, but ugh, he didn’t want to have to explain to Aunt May why he wanted Captain America’s phone number.  He didn’t even want to think about why Aunt May had Captain America’s phone number in the first place. Did Captain America text Aunt May? Did she tell him dumb jokes and make him laugh?  Did Captain America like dumb jokes? Did he get jokes from nowadays or did he miss when jokes were about, like, the war and swing music and stuff?

He was supposed to meet Natasha in an hour at a bookstore around the corner, so there was time for him to work on his calculus homework at the Starbucks and simultaneously plan his perfect speech to convince her to help him.  It was a nice enough day, and he’d grabbed the last table outside. One hour to plan the perfect plan of attack to get her to sign on to ‘Operation Double Spider’ as he’d decided it was going to be named. He reached down to pull his book out of his bag…

...and yelped as soon as he looked up to find a woman in sunglasses and a ball cap sitting across the table from him.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Natasha chuckled.  

“What… what are you doing here?” Peter said, trying to will his heart to stop racing and maintain his cool.  “I thought we had another hour. And in the bookstore.”

“Yeah, but you were here now, and there was an empty chair, so…” she trailed off with a shrug.  “Plus, you said it was urgent.”

Ah, right, he _had_ used the word urgent.  “Yeah, so urgent may have been a slight exaggeration.”

“Right, which is why you replied, hang on…”  She pulled her phone out and scrolled to the right convo. “‘no not urgent just life and death please come alone thanks Ms. Widow’.”  She looked up and grinned. “Your aunt must be so proud of your manners.”

This was going well.  “Aunt May is great,” he replied.  “But, um, thank you for coming. And for coming alone.”  Natasha tilted her head, and Peter groaned. “You didn’t come alone.  Is Mr. Stark about to fly in with a full suit ‘cause he thinks I’m kidnapped or something?”  Because only someone who was kidnapped and trying to get a message across would send the kind of rambling texts that was on the SPIDER BROS chain right now.

“No,” Natasha replied.  “I didn’t tell Tony. Actually, I didn’t _tell_ anyone.”

Peter looked up to see Steve in sunglasses and a ball cap as well, carrying three to-go cups through the crowded patio.  Every shimmy and squeeze between too-close tables merited an ‘excuse me’, a ‘pardon me’, or a ‘I’m just going to squeeze by here, thank you’ because what’s more patriotic than good manners?  

Where had he heard that phrase before?  Probably one of the videos.

So Peter waved once he saw Steve looking around for their table.  No use attempting to hide now. “You didn’t need to come, sir.” See, he had patriotic manners too.  

Natasha rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the cups from Steve’s hands once he got within reaching distance.  “Of course he didn’t, but Nosy Nellie couldn’t keep his eyes to himself.”

Steve just smiled as he set the remaining coffees down on the table and politely asked the girls at the adjacent table if he could use their unoccupied chair.  “I have 60/20 vision and you weren’t hiding your phone screen. It’s not nosy if you aren’t covering the screen,” he said, sitting down and distributing the coffees.  “White mocha for you… Natarfa?” Steve showed her the scribble on the side of the cup. 

Natasha glanced at the name on the one she grabbed and traded it for ‘Natarfa’.  “I don't know how you can drink black coffee."

He took the lid off the one labeled 'Stove' and took a long sip.  “Because coffee is supposed to taste like coffee and not corn syrup.”

It was obviously not the first time they’d had this particular debate, and Peter was smart enough not to jump into it.  Mostly because he fell squarely on the side of ‘coffee tastes like drowned bitter hopes and dreams’, but if they were nice enough to buy him coffee, he was going to drink it.  Even if it was for… He reached over to grab the unclaimed cup. Pebble. Close enough.

Steve settled into a more comfortable slouch against the back of the chair.  “It’s hot chocolate. I didn’t know what you liked, but everyone likes hot chocolate.”  He tilted his head forward enough to let his sunglasses slip down far enough to meet Peter’s eyes.  “When someone sends a message and says to come alone, it usually means that there’s some sort of trouble.  I wanted to make sure that you weren’t in trouble, kid. Are you in trouble?”

Peter grinned.  Captain America was genuinely worried about him!  It’s like the first step to friendship, even if he was definitely just a kid from Queens in the Captain’s eyes.  They needed their own name -- SHIELD BROS. Or AMERICA BROS. Maybe he didn’t need to be bros with Captain America, he could be something else?  NEW YORK’S FINEST… no wait, that was the NYPD…

“Didn’t care anything about whether I was walking into trouble,” Natasha murmured, taking a sip of her coffee with a grin.

“The last time I told you not to do something, you hid my boots in the trash,” Steve pointed out.  “I learned my lesson.”

“Thanks, Mr. Rogers,” Peter said.  “For being concerned. I’m sorry you came out, this isn’t an emergency.  I just needed a favor.” He sighed and turned to look at Natasha as pitifully as he could muster.  “You’re the only one who can help me.  You used to be a spy, right?”

“Used to be?”

“So you can really be anyone you want to be?” Peter was getting excited at this point, but trying desperately to come off cool and collected.  He knew he was failing at that, but it was the thought that counted, right? “Like, you can convincingly be other people? Like to the point where they’d believe that you were this other person, and not ask too many questions, and I could point and be all ‘yeah, that’s totally him!’ and they’d believe it?”

Natasha shrugged, wordlessly confirming Peter’s assumptions.  “Do you need someone to pretend to be your aunt to get you out of a parent teacher conference at school?”

“What? No!” Peter shook his head.  “No, that’s not… I don’t need you to be Aunt May.”

“Then who do you need me to be?”

Peter took a deep breath.  “Spider-Man.”

Both Natasha and Steve paused mid-drink.  “Spider-Man?” Natasha asked. “Is he… retiring?”

Peter shook his head.  “So, we have this writing assignment and it’s supposed to be about someone that we know that we admire, but Flash was being a dick and teasing me that I didn’t know anybody worth admiring and then it turned into how much I didn’t actually do for the Stark internship and how I didn’t know any of you guys, and Ned, he stood up for me and said that I totally did know you guys and that I should get Spider-Man to come in and talk to the class.”  He made a point to remember to breathe so that he wasn’t recounting the entire conversation in one breathless run-on paragraph. Breathing at normal intervals would make him sound less panicked. They didn’t seem that impressed -- did they not understand that this was a _very big deal_ ?  Not _urgent_ urgent, but still -- a big deal.  He considered sinking down into his chair when he was met with the confused, and probably completely disapproving stares from both Captain America and the Black Widow.  And as much as he claimed he was SPIDER BROS with the Black Widow… she was still scary when she looked at you with that blank stare she used when she was sizing how dumb she thought you were.  Was that the same kind of look that actual black widow spiders used against their prey? Was that why she was called the Black Widow?

“It’s like Liz’s party all over again.”  Not helpful, Peter. “Not that you know Liz.  She’s doesn’t go here any more. It’s not important!”  Focus...focus. “I told Ms. Diaz that I could bring in Spider-Man.  And she said if I did, I wouldn’t have to write the essay. The essays are awful cause we’re supposed to write from personal experience but all of my experiences are ones that I can’t share or ones that are nobody’s business.  So I said I could get Spider-Man, but I can’t get Spider-Man because I’m Spider-Man, so… I was hoping that… maybe you could be Spider-Man?”

Steve and Natasha sat there in silence for a moment, with Steve moving first to turn and look at Natasha…

… and then break down into decidedly un-heroic giggles.  

“So you need a Spider-Man,” Natasha repeated, ignoring Steve’s continued and increasingly loud giggles.  “Why ask me?”

Peter shifted in his seat.  “Because… you’re the only one… who kinda… you know…”

“Looks like a fifteen-year-old boy?  You think she can pull off fifteen-year-old boy?” Steve supplied, his head still down and his shoulders still shaking as he tried to compose himself.  “I didn’t know I needed this today, but I really needed this today. Oh, Jesus, this is great.”

Peter sat up straighter and tried to look serious.  “I think she can pull off anything! You know, she’d just needs to… you know… tape them…”  He motioned to Natasha’s chest, and then to his, and then felt his face to completely red once he realized exactly what he was saying.  She was the spy, she could figure out what she needed to do. She was the best spy ever!

And if he never had to mention her chest or anyone else’s chest in front of another Avenger again, it would be too soon.  He was going to die of embarrassment in a Starbucks. Not exactly the obituary he was hoping for.

Steve nodded his agreement.  “No, I totally see it. I’ve always found both her shape and her personality to be a little flat-”

Natasha gave Steve a quick punch to the arm.  “Pull yourself together.”

“It’s just that everyone else is huge,” Peter said.  “You’re closer to my size.” He sighed and let his shoulders drop.  “Please, Ms. Romanoff. I shouldn’t have let it get out of hand like that, but if I don’t get a Spider-Man there, I’m never going to hear the end of it.  I still get shit about Liz’s party, and now that Ned said he knew I knew Spider-Man, he’s gonna get shit too, and I can’t do that to him. He’s my best friend.”  He looked up at her with the biggest, most innocent puppy-dog eyes he could muster. It was the same look that got him out of trouble with May, but May was easier to read than Natasha.  The Black Widow was probably immune to the pathetic looks of high school boys, which really cut into his non-Spider-Man arsenal.

Natasha’s expression softened.  At least, Peter thought it did. He still couldn’t really read her.  But that’s probably why she was such a good spy. “Tony’s going to have a fit knowing someone else was in your suit.”

“I think that’s one of the best parts of this idea.” It had taken a while, but Steve was finally composed enough to smile conspiratorially at the group.  “I can get in on this plan too, right? I’m a great actor. I punched out Adolf Hitler over 200 times in 45 states.”

“You just want to watch me pretend to be Spider-Man for an audience,” Natasha accused.

Steve grinned.  “It’s not nothing.”

“Actually,” Peter said, remembering Ms. Diaz’s aside, “I think I have the perfect role for you, Mr. Rogers…”

 

* * *

 

“And next up, we have Mr. Parker,” Ms. Diaz said, making a note on her notepad.  “Are you ready to read your essay?”

“Cause I certainly don’t see Spider-Man here to get you out of it,” Flash replied.  The whole class laughed.

Except for Ned.  Peter could always count on Ned.  

“Yeah, yeah… I just… can we wait another minute?” Peter asked as he walked to the front of the class.  He checked his watch, looked out the window, and then checked it again. Natasha wouldn’t leave him hanging, would she?

Ugh, GREAT SPIDER PUN.  He needed to remember to tell someone that.  Captain America would think that it was hilarious.  That was an old timey type of joke. Probably the kind that he told when he was young.  Did they have puns back in the 40s? Google would probably know the answer to that --

“Mr. Parker,” Ms. Diaz sighed, dragging Peter’s attention back to class.  “As much as I wish that we could, any waiting will not result in--”

She was interrupted by a tapping at the window.  The class turned to look -- and saw Spider-Man, casually hanging upside down and waving.  

“Here he is!” Peter said, rushing over to push the window open.  “Hey, Spider-Man.”

“Hi Peter.”  The voice coming from the suit was remarkably close to Peter’s, but with a touch more mechanical feedback to make it sound interesting.  KAREN was getting better at mimicking voices and not sounding like a death bot. Much better than she’d been at disguising his voice when he first got the suit.  He’d have to mess with the options again next time he went out. Should he use this voice all the time? “I’m not late, am I? I was doing work with the Avengers.”

“That’s not really Spider-Man,” Flash said, even if his voice didn’t sound totally convinced.  

“You try hanging onto an overhang outside of a high school and getting the right window,” Spider-Man shot back.  

“Hey, man, it’s cool, it’s just Flash,” Peter said, trying to make Natasha remember the promise not to pick a fight with any of his classmates.

“Oh, _that’s_ Flash,” Spider-Man chuckled.  “Yeah you were right about him.”

Flash’s expression was murderous.  “What do you mean, right about him?”

“But, uh, yeah,” Peter continued.  Natasha was a professional. He didn’t have to worry about Natasha.  She’s brought down governments before, she can handle one acting assignment.  “Thanks for coming. Like I said in my essay, I really admire Spider-Man because he’s always fighting for the little guy, and he’s from our neighborhood, and I hope that I can… make a difference like he does.  Or at least like he tries to.”

“Do you really get to hang out with Thor?” one of the girls interrupted.  

“Yeah, I hang out with all of the Avengers,” Spider-Man answered.  “But Black Widow is my favorite. Honestly, she’s probably the smartest of the bunch.  Definitely the brains behind the entire operation. I try to be more like Black Widow every time I go out.  She’s basically my Spider Bro.”

“Thank you, Spider-Man,” Peter said quickly, trying to mask his excitement.  Natasha thought they were SPIDER BROS! They were going to be best friends and fight crime and make a difference and she didn’t think he was just a silly kid and this was the best day of the entire year.  “I don’t want to take up too much of your time. I know you’re busy with saving New York.”

“Don’t worry,” Spider-Man replied.  “I don’t mind taking a moment just to… hang around.”

The entire class laughed at the joke.  Why didn’t they laugh when Peter made jokes like that?   

The questions started coming faster than Natasha could answer them.  

“Has the Hulk ever Hulked out but in, like, a building?”

“Why do you just hang out in Queens?  Aren’t there more interesting places to work?”

“Do you think that the presence of the Avengers in New York is partially responsible for aliens choosing New York as a target, and therefore you and the Avengers as a whole function as both the cause and solution to the growing interstellar threat we’re facing as a planet?”

“Does Thor have a girlfriend?”

“Why doesn’t Iron Man add in a stealth mode so he can be like an invisible jet?”

Spider-Man laughed.  “Some people are better at going under the radar than others.  Iron Man likes to be seen. Unlike the Black Widow, who is a master at going under cover.  Why, who knows, maybe the Black Widow is here in this room and you don’t even know it…”

“Ha ha, you’re so funny Spider-Man!”  Peter tried to redirect the conversation, but before he could remind Natasha to wrap it up there was a hard metal CLANG against the wall.  The webbing Spider-Man was dangling from sliced in half, and he dropped out of sight from the window.

That got everyone up and running to the window, pressing around Peter to see what was going on.  They were only on the second floor, and Peter knew it was part of the plan, but Peter’s heart dropped as soon as Natasha dropped.  Thankfully, instead of a spider going splat on the sidewalk, everyone saw Spider-Man flipping easily onto his feet and Captain America, in full regalia, catching a ricocheting shield.  Cap glanced up, and gave Peter a wave. “Sorry to interrupt, Peter,” he called out in his most authoritative Captain America voice. “But we need Spider-Man for an important Avengers mission.  I would only interrupt class if it was vitally important, because learning is the most important job the youth of today have. So you’ll have to tell your teacher we apologize for the interruption.”  

Ms. Diaz hopped on a chair and waved.  “Hi! That’s me! I’m the teacher!” She shoved a couple of the kids in front of her out of the way.  “Rachel Diaz. Hi. Can I just say? Big fan.”

Captain America gave her a grin and a polite nod.  “Ma’am. Thanks for your understanding. You do an important job, and we’re impressed with how well you’re teaching Peter and all of the Midtown students.”

Ms. Diaz took a deep breath and looked like she was a minute away from jumping out the window to, hopefully, just shake his hand.  “Thank you! My students mean a lot to me!”

“You have a nice day, ma’am,” Captain America called back with another wave.  “C’mon Spider-Man, we have a mission.” With that, the pair of them sprinted towards a car idling next to the sidewalk.

“Doesn’t Spider-Man usually, like, shoot webs and swing away?” one of the kids asked.

“But there’s a car right there,” one of the other kids pointed out.  “Why waste time when they can drive away?”

The bell finally rang, and Ms. Diaz excused everyone once the car with both Spider-Man and Captain America was out of sight.  “Oh, Mr. Parker?” she said once most of the kids were out of the classroom. “A deal is a deal.”

“No more essays?” Peter asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Ms. Diaz nodded.  “So.. on a completely unrelated note.  Since you obviously know… is Captain America single…” she trailed off

“Oh, ah…” Peter stumbled.  “You know, that’s not… that’s not part of my internship duties.  I’m not--” He was interrupted by a buzzing in his pocket, which he assumed would be a very loud voicemail from Mr. Stark.  “I’m sorry, I have to check this. It’s my internship stuff.”

“Sure, of course,” Ms. Diaz said.  “But if he asks…”

“Have a good day, Ms. Diaz!” Peter said, rushing out of the classroom.  Before he had a chance to check the message, his phone buzzed again. “Hi Mr. Stark.  Is something wrong?”

“Why is KAREN reporting that _Natasha_ is in your suit?” Tony asked.  

“Funny story, Mr. Stark…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://ckerouac.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
